funnyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Noob
NOOB (n00b,nub) Najczęściej dzieciak który nie umie grać w gry internetowe. Noob "SAM o SOBIE" Typowy nOOb Witam nazywam się staszek. I tak przy okazji nabije mi ktoś 100 level do metin2? Okej przejdźmy do gier. Jestem najlepszy w metina,halo,tibie JESTEM MISZCZ! Bes sęsu Jasiu Śmietana o tym artykule W Sowieckiej Rosji admini wkurzają noobów! Radziecka inwersja o tym artukule sam jestes nooob!!!11 Przeciętny noob o tym artykule A czemu? Standardowe pytanie nooba Noobem jestem i nic, co głupie, nie jest mi obce Sentencja noobów Jak zostać? Chcesz zostać noobem? Nic trudnego. Wystarczy, że zapytasz się kogoś jak w to się gra, dasz jakis item, albo zaczniesz używać cheatów, dzięki czemu staniesz się nieśmiertelny. Groź przy tym komu tylko się da (hunted, own3d). Oczywiście, źli żydzi i masoni będą ci zazdrościć tego zaszczytu i poczęstują cię banem. Ale to nic takiego. Jeśli masz Neostradę, zresetuj połączenie i zaloguj się ponownie. Jeśli nie, użyj proxy. Podstawowe cechy nooba Wiek Zdecydowana większość noobów to osoby bardzo młode, aczkolwiek czasem odnotowuje się przypadki pełnoletnich noobów. Narodowość Wśród olbrzymiej społeczności noobów znajdują się przedstawiciele wszystkich narodów świata. Nie udało nam się ustalić, która narodowość jest wśród noobów najliczniejsza. Niezależne badania naukowców z Brazylii wskazują, że 99% noobów to Polacy, podczas gdy podobne badania w Polsce dały rezultat odwrotny (99% noobów to Brazylijczycy). Póki co, badania wciąż trwają. Wyzwiska Nooby znane są ze skłonności do wyzywania (nomen omen od noobów) innych graczy. Masz wyższy poziom od niego – na pewno masz bota, speedhacka, multi-clienta i 300 innych cheatów – jesteś noobem. Masz niższy poziom od niego – nie umiesz grać – jesteś noobem. Masz taki sam level jak on – przedrzeźniasz go – jesteś noobem. Masz za dobre itemy – jesteś noobem (no chyba, że mu wszystkie oddasz, to wtedy będziesz frajerem, ew. naiwniakiem). Nie chcesz mu dać free items – jesteś skurwysynem. Nauka Noob uważa za zbędne takie bajery, jak tutoriale, poradniki czy FAQ. Przecież wygodniej zapytać admina, a najlepiej zaspamować wszystkich adminów naraz! Gdy jakiś z nich powie, żeby sprawdził w poradniku, tan nazywa go noobem, z wiadomym skutkiem... Język Ważną cechą nooba jest to, że NIGDY nie zna języka, który jest używany w grze. Jeśli noob jest Polakiem, a gra jest po angielsku, noob nie rozumie ani słowa. Gdy gra jest po polsku – robi tyle błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych, że nikt – no, może poza resztą noobów – nie może go zrozumieć. Rozgrywka Nooby często gadają lub targują się z botami i NPC. Profesje, klasy i specjalizacje wybierają, kierując się nazwą bądź obrazkami. Proszą wszystkich o free items lub o pomoc, ale zazwyczaj nie okazują wdzięczności swoim dobroczyńcom. Zawsze chcą być w wygrywającej drużynie. W przypadku porażki zawsze, ale to zawsze wyzywają przeciwników od cziterów, natomiast osoby ze swojej drużyny za fujary. Każda gra otwiera nowe możliwości wykazania się jako noob. Angels Online Nie wie, jak zdobyć Credit hours; Chce wyjść z Angels Lyceum od razu (co jest niemożliwe); Zakłada sklepy jak najbliżej NPC; Zapomina karmić peta; Po śmierci peta i nieudanym revivie spamuje: „ejjj, cO sie stauo s mojIm ElFeM? pllss, kóp/daj mi bruta”; Na 30lvl kupuje świnię do jeżdżenia zamiast normalnego catsa, wolfa, czy konia; Ustawia Angel Baby (legalny bot w grze) na agresywne moby, które po chwili go zabijają; Wybiera jakieś niepopularne i nowe serwery, a potem marudzi, że nikt mu nie chce pomóc. Age of Empires III Nie dobudowuje żadnych nowych osadników; Jego talia składa się z ulepszeń, typu „Dodaje odkrywcy POTĘŻNEGO psa”; Tworzy kawalerie na pikinierów; Buduje działa na kirasjerów; Uważa, że harcownicy są najlepsi na falkonety; Używa wieśniaków do obrony; Uważa fabrykę za zbędną, w związku z czym wyrzuca ją z talii; Woli stracić fort niż wykupić odkrywcę; Stara się nie używać ulepszeń; Atakuje przeciwnika minutemanami, po czym dziwi się, że zanim dojdą do wroga nie mają już połowy HP, a następnie łatwo giną. GTA San Andreas MultiPlayer Nie wie jak pisać na czacie. Gdy już się dowie, zaczyna się pytać skąd można mieć taki wypasiony wóz. Ciągle pyta czy stuntujesz lub czy driftujesz. Wchodzi na serwer i pyta "Kto admin???" Gdy się dowie spamuje tak jak w punkcie niżej Spamuje do adminów i do innych graczy: "admin dasz kasy??", "admin dasz mini?", "gdzie można tuningować auta?", "gdzie jest baza adminów?", "wpuście mnie do bazy adminów PLS!!", "szukam kolegi!!!!!", "szukam gangu id...!!!" itp. Często wypytuje o numery GG, loginy w Skype lub nazwy profili na naszej-klasie. Noob może przejść samego siebie gdy spyta admina czy może dostać hasło RCON. Gdy odkryje ze w GTA są bronie lata z TEC 9 lub UZI. Prawie cały czas przesiaduje koło Sklepu Ammunation w Las Venturas koło kasyna 4 Dragons, w skateparku lub na lotnisku w (najczęściej)LV, LS lub SF. Nie wie w ogóle co to jest DB, CK, HB, HK itd. i że jest to zabronione. Prawdziwy Noob jest "za pan brat" z wszystkimi rodzajami cheatów. Jeżeli jakimś cudem nie cheatuje, to oskarża o to wszystkich innych. Gdy ich nawet używa, równiez wyzywa wszystkich od Cheaterów. Gdy wydaje mu się ze już dobrze gra zaczyna szukać klanu, lub gangu. Cały czas pisze teksty w stylu"Weźmiecie mnie do Gangu??" Nie wie co to pier i AAD Rumble. Gdy ktoś ma mniejszego skilla od niego zaczyna go wyzywać od noobów, ale walczy tylko z nim. Gdy ktoś ma większego skilla od niego mówi, że są lagi lub oskarża o posiadania cheatów. Gdy jesteście w tym samym teamie zamiast się dosiąść, kradnie ci samochód. Nie obchodzą go żadne poradniki. Plaga takich noobów plagiatuje serwery Role-Play. Nooby z Neostrady często wchodzą na serwer i proszą o bana, aby się popisać tym ze mogą zresetować połączenie i wejść ponownie. Nadużywa wyrażeń: "żal.pl", "ty noobie!!", "OMG", "OMFG", "WTF". Noob który chce się zemścić na znienawidzonym adminie szuka po forach internetowych sposobu na niego aż znajduje program do botowania serwera. Nooby wyższej klasy wykonują ataki DOS'owe. Daje się nabierać na "Wpisz /q to dostaniesz miniguna!". Na serwerach ze stałym spawnem sterczy przed nim i zabija ludzi po respie. Dostaje kicka lecz wraca i znów robi to samo aż dostanie bana. Na zagranicznych serwerach pyta "KTO TU PL", "KTO PL" "kto z polski". Gdy ktoś (z litości) odpowie, noob chce jeździć z nim, prosi o kasę, lub stara się zabijać tylko tę osobę. Gdy mu nie wychodzi (ofiara będzie lepsza i go zabije kilka razy pod rząd) wychodzi z serwera lub wyzywa tą osobę od cheaterów i noobów. Chce DMować na serwerach RP za co dostaje bana. Kiedy jeździ samochodem, kosi wszystkie lampy na drodze. Kiedy jeździ sportowym samochodem, rozbija go na pierwszym zakręcie. Wchodzi na serwer i pyta o teleporty. Gdy dowie się, że nie ma pisze że serwer jest do dupy i z niego wychodzi. Gdy spodoba mu się mapa na której gra spamuje do admina żeby wysłał mu plik .amx lub (jeżeli uważa, że umie pawno bo zrobił jedną shitową mapę) plik .pwn. Gdy admin odpowie, że nie wyśle mu mapy bluzga go za co dostaje bana lub (jeżeli admin będzie miał lepszy dzień) kicka. Myśli, że ma skilla bo przeszedł San Andreas Najczęstsze nicki noobów to ksywy postaci z gier z serii GTA (najczęściej San Andreas) lub nicki ze słowami: gangsta, killer, killa. Bywają nooby które jako nick mają imię z serialu "Prison Break" lub z filmów z serii "Szybcy i Wściekli". Zdobywa helikopter po czym gada "DaRmnofe skkoji spagohronowe!" po czym leci i wywala klienta o budynek a po czym skacze , lecz n00b nie jest taki inteligentny i nie umie otworzyć spadochronu. Kłóci się o tereny na serwerze RP Kiedy n00b dowie się gdzie kupować broń , kupuje 1xAK47 i "KamISelKe KólotPORNom" po czym dostaje od czyhających koło Ammu-Nation Snajperów Head Shot-a Tworzy Gang o nazwie "Growe Strit" albo "Gang tfarcieli!". Wybiera się na wycieczki do Arena 51 gdzie jest cała gromadka n00bków. Podczas wycieczek jedzie za nim kilku n00bków i przynajmniej jeden zabójca z AK47 który rozwala ich kiedy staną. Kłóci się kogo jest Ammo-Nation po czym zbiera zwolenników z całej gry i zaczyna się walka "On i 20 N00bków vs. Ktoś i 10 Profesjonalistów" po czym przegrywa i spamuje "ChItery z mjini Gunem" oraz "Dogryfka! MiIeliscie Cziteróf w grópie!" Na Evencie z wycieczką kradnie busa po czym jest spawnowany daleko od miejsca wycieczki i spamuje "Admin spafnij mnie kolo BuZa po hcem pojehać z wami!" lub "Ja pszypadkowo to srobilem po pmylilem klafisze !" Daje nagrodę dla tego który go zabiję. Kradnie wóz z ulicy, "tjuninguje" go (zwykle po tym zabiegu wóz wygląda gorzej niż przed) a potem spami na czacie "SpRzEtAm AłTo za " Metin2 Jego najczęstsze nicki to Piepszony Kowal lub WonOdMetkow. Gdy widzi GMa w mieście, krzyczy: Ej GM! Daj mi fmsa/riba/kozika/jelonka/jesionka/antyka +9!!!! Sam używa speedhacka, ale jeśli zobaczy kogoś innego, któ go używa, wyzywa go od cziterów. Mając 20lvl krzyczy na czacie: Kupie magneta+9 szept przy czym wiedząc, że jest to broń od 65lvla. Kiedy ktoś go wyzwie od razu wyjeżdża z tekstem, że poda go do GMa, a jak mu powiesz,że nie chciałeś, odpowiada: dobra, tym razem ci daruję. Na 16lvlu expi na dzikich psach. Co 5 minut pyta na czacie: Co lepsze? Body czy mental?, co wywołuje powszechne kontrowersje wśród innych graczy. Co 5 minut krzyczy na czacie: Tibja to guwno! Metin rulez!! wow saks!! Jeśli jest Ninją, to expi strzelając z łuku. Każdą napotkaną dziewczynę pyta: Hcesz być mojom dziefczynom? Bez przerwy prosi każdego o pożyczenie 1k. Jeśli coś od kogoś chce, woła: e. Ma skille wypunktowane równomiernie. Do każdego z ribem czy fmsem mówi Poka riba/fmsa. Prawie zawsze się nabiera na "klonowanie rzeczy", co tak na prawdę jest oszustwem złodziei. Worms Forts: Oblężenie Zawsze buduje jeden rządek budowli, z Wież przy Twierdzy, a Cytadelach i Zamkach na końcu. W momencie, gdy ty będziesz budować jak powyżej, najpierw będzie rozwalał cytadele. Rzuca Nosorożca z Kasztelu położonego najbardziej w głębi swojej bazy. Nigdy nie buduje na Pozycjach Kluczowych. Uważa Forteczny Tygiel za oszustwo. Jak pozbyć się nooba z serwera? (TRZEBA SPRÓBOWAĆ!!!!) Na łatwiznę – poprosić administratora o kicka. Mało skuteczne, bo większość noobów to Dzieci Neostrady, więc zmieniają IP i logują się ponownie - Na spryt – udzielić solucji, by wcisnął alt + F4 (wersja ekstremalna: przycisk reset na obudowie komputera) w celu otrzymania god mode/dostępu do konta administratora/najlepszej możliwej broni w grze/podwojenia kasy. Skuteczność bardzo wysoka - Na terapeutę – przekonywać go, że za dużo gra, że powinien odpocząć lub że gry komputerowe wywołują choroby wzroku/raka/impotencję/katar. Najmniej skuteczna metoda . - Na pekacza – jeśli w grze można się bić, zabić go (samemu lub z ekipą, wszak chętnych do noobobicia nigdy nie brakuje), a potem śmiać się z niego, gdy się ponownie zaloguje i zacznie nas wyzywać od cheaterów - Na reklamę – polecić mu jakąś inną grę, najlepiej taką w której już roi się od noobów (np. Tibię), będzie się czuł jak u siebie. - Na doradcę (dot. RPG) – dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje najpotężniejszy potwór w grze i wysłać tam nooba, wmawiając mu, że tam dają free items. - Na hackera – poprosić go o hasło do konta, shackować. Wbrew pozorom skuteczność bardzo wysoka. - Na gamemastera – podając się za gamemastera, postraszyć go bananem, o ile się nie poprawi. - Na NOOBA - (dot. RPG) zbieramy kolegów i zachowujemy się wobec nooba jak on sam (prosimy go o free items, ksujemy i inne takie) z czasem noob stwierdza że w grze są same nooby i przestaje grać/zmienia serwer . Średnio skuteczna metoda . NA NOOBA TRZEBA UWARZAĆ!